


The Easiest Way

by aurilly



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/pseuds/aurilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki and Mohinder find ways to comfort one another post-Kirby Plaza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Easiest Way

"He's going to be ok. There's nothing we can do right now." Mohinder held Niki tight, feeling the dampness of her tears leaking through his teeshirt onto his skin. At least, he hoped they were tears and not other fluid coming out of her face.

"I know. But I feel…"

"They said the surgery will be done in a few hours, and that he won't wake up for a few hours after that. Why don't you and Micah come to my apartment and take a nap? We can come back in the morning."

"I can't leave him like this," Niki sobbed.

"I think he's right, mom," Micah popped up. "You're going to fall down if you don't get some rest."

Both adults looked down at the calm voice of reason beside them. Micah and Molly were gazing up at them in something akin to irritation.

"Mohinder, you're going to pass out, too. You're supposed to eat a lot and take it easy when you give as much blood as you've been giving me, and you've been doing the opposite."

Niki and Mohinder couldn't help but laugh. "I guess they're taking care of us."

So, they took a taxi back to Mohinder's apartment. Niki and Micah told Mohinder to hush when he began awkwardly apologizing for the mess and the dust and the lack of ready-made food to eat. Molly simply walked around quietly; this was her first time in her new home.

Just as Mohinder was opening his mouth to propose running outside to see if any stores or restaurants were open, the buzzer sounded.

"Who in the world could that be?" Mohinder asked, his instincts making him immediately start looking around for weapons.   
With a laugh, Niki pressed the button that would open the downstairs door. "One of the nurses gave me the number of a place that'll still deliver at this hour. I called before we left the hospital. That should be them now."

The delivery man came upstairs, and Niki paid for the meal along with a big tip.

The smells wafting out of the containers hit Mohinder's nose. "You ordered Indian food?" he asked incredulously. And at that moment, he noticed for the first time how unspeakably beautiful Niki was, despite the bags under her eyes, the dirt on her clothes, and the exhaustion etching lines into her face. He didn't care that she was married or that she could quite easily tear him limb from limb; the lovelight entered his eyes. He would do anything for her.

She smiled at him, and his stomach did even more flips. "Yeah, I hope it wasn't too stereotypical of me," she said, suddenly second-guessing herself as she set the table and motioned for everyone to sit down.

Grinning dopily, Mohinder answered, "Not at all. It was perfect. _You _are perfect."

Micah and Niki were too busy chowing down to notice how Mohinder had said that, but Molly looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. However, she didn't say anything, and quietly began eating.


End file.
